


The Azoth

by Circe_the_Hex_Witch



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Adult Character Who Appears Underage, Agender Character, Demons, Mind Control, Other, Slime, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_the_Hex_Witch/pseuds/Circe_the_Hex_Witch
Summary: Posting a bunch of old stories, a lot of which have never actually been posted anywhere. This one's about my demon kitty Calofisteri playing with a dangerous and sexy artifact of great power. Enjoy!





	The Azoth

Calofisteri reclines on their massive bed, holding a round glass flask. Inside it is a chaotic mass of what appears to be viscous shadow; it moves ceaselessly, as if trying to find some weakness in its prison. The top of the flask is sealed with a stopper shaped like a snarling dragon's head with glittering red gemstone eyes. It's generally acknowledged that seals with monstrous snarls and glowing eyes are pretty clear 'KEEP OUT' signs, especially when the person making the sign has a flair for the dramatic that can't be satisfied with boring straightforward words (a trait that seems to crop up quite often among demons).

Regardless, Calofisteri knows exactly what's inside - the Azoth. It was created as a manipulator of minds, but it works a bit too well; it's hard to control something that controls right back. It's a risky gambit to try using it, but since brute force hadn't succeeded, it's their best shot at taking care of their rival. But using the Azoth means holding dominance over it, and that's easier said than done. Calofisteri takes a deep breath and pulls off the disapproving dragon's head.

Without hesitation, the Azoth flows out of its container and onto Calofisteri's belly, while they put aside the now-empty flask. The warm, dark fluid flows across their body, splitting and traveling off in four directions. Most of it slides lower, down between their legs. They shiver as two probing tendrils push inside their pussy and ass, flowing in deep and stretching them wider with a strange pushing-fluid sensation. The rest of the fluid forms two bands around their wrists, and a third band around their head.

Calofisteri feels a sudden sensation even stranger than the physical penetration; their mind suddenly feels...bigger, except the new space is already full of something, something dark and fluid that starts to flow over their thoughts. A fuzzy static clouds their mind, coaxing them to relax and give in as the two tendrils start to fuck them...Calofisteri moans, squeezing on the tendrils.

The concentrate and try to push back against the Azoth's psychic control, trying to keep ahold of the reasons why they're doing this. In sharing one mind with the Azoth, they could direct it, becoming one body as well. But the Azoth has a sort of mind itself - while it's unknown if it truly thinks, it certainly lusts, and it has no interest other than using its mental control to fuck them until it's satisfied.

Calofisteri manages to keep ahold of their own thoughts, but they can't seem to manage to assert control over the shadow. They let out a tiny squeak as it envelops their clit, sucking on it as it continues thrusting into both of their holes. They take another deep breath...the pleasure will only weaken their resolve. In such an intense fight for control, an orgasm would surely mean losing entirely, and the Azoth would have its way with their body well into the morning hours. They can already feel it coming, their muscles tightening as they try to hold back. The Azoth, sensing weakness, surges against their mind, leaving Calofisteri struggling to stay in control both physically and mentally. They writhe on the bed as they feel their climax coming - 

With the last remnants of their concentration, they cry out a spell, raising their arm straight up. In an instant, the Azoth is forcibly pulled away from their body, balling up in a sphere floating above their palm. Quickly, they cram the ball of darkness back into the flask, and the stopper quickly follows.

Calofisteri pants hard, their fur matted with sweat. The stopper's eyes shine sternly, as if to say, 'I told you so.'

"Oh, shush you." they say, although they're certain that the stopper, at least, has no mind to hear their comment. "I'll try again tomorrow night."

They suddenly notice something unusual happening in the flask. The Azoth has floated to the top, and has started wringing a clear fluid out of itself, letting it drip to the bottom. Their cheeks grow warmer as they realize the fluid must be their own cum. Perhaps the Azoth does think, because it clearly wants to remind them that it got to fuck them nice and hard and they didn't get one single thing out of it.

"Well aren't you smug." Calofisteri picks up the flask, holding it up to their face. "You have your laugh. I've got you in a bottle, and I can keep this up till I win. If you've got a mind enough to consider your own well-being, you might want to think about whether you want to get on my bad side."

With a slosh the Azoth suddenly reverts to its default, chaotic state, the little puddle of cum disappearing.

"Heh. So you know when to act stupid...makes you smarter than some people."

They shake their head and put down the flask. The encounter drained a lot of energy, more than they thought it would. Clearly it's time to get some sleep. Well...almost...they can still feel a wet heat between their legs from their near-orgasm. With a flick of one finger, their toy chest flies open. Perhaps they could spend a little quality time with a much more agreeable bedmate...and then they can get some sleep.


End file.
